


Everything is grey

by Friday_the13th



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Slash, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_the13th/pseuds/Friday_the13th
Summary: Мир Тайлера был сер, пока в него не ворвался парень с ярко-красными волосами.<Соулмейт вселенная, где ты видишь всё серым, пока не дотронешься до своей Родственной Души>
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 3





	Everything is grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my Polina (Farealina)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+Polina+%28Farealina%29).



— Добрый день, могу чем-то Вам помочь? — он вздрогнул и поднял глаза на обезоруживающе улыбающегося консультанта.

Этот парень, кажется, был одет во всё чёрное — именно этот и белый цвета мог безошибочно различать Тайлер, — но на голове у работника магазина творилось что-то необъяснимое.

— Они красные. Как бутылка кока-колы или как костюм Санта Клауса, — пояснил консультант, приглаживая взъерошенную причёску ладонью, будто это могло что-то изменить на его голове.

— Значит, вы уже видите цвета, — не подумав, брякнул Тайлер раньше, чем успел прикусить кончик своего языка, чтобы невежливые слова так и остались в своей пещере наедине с пауками и их паутиной.

— И да, и нет, — спокойно пожал плечами парень, будто совершенно не волнуясь, что ему только что нагрубили. — Я с детства хорошо различаю оттенки серого и могу запросто отличить жёлтый от голубого, но на самом деле я не знаю, как они по-настоящему выглядят. Вот эта толстовка жёлтая. Как цыпленок или одуванчик.

Тайлер бездумно сжал мягкую ткань в руках, тоскливо, с привкусом горечи, ощущая, что никогда не сможет ощутить яркость цвета этой чудесной вещи.

— Можно на «ты»? — спросил консультант и, дождавшись несмелого, но утвердительного кивка от Тайлера, продолжил. — Окей. Знаешь, у тебя тёмные глаза, но я заметил, что глубина их цвета меняется в зависимости от освещения. Белый подчеркнул бы контраст, плюс люди безошибочно определяют этот цвет и не начинают хмуриться, как ты при виде моих волос. А низ можно оставить тёмным. Если совсем некомфортно быть черно-белым, можно добавить какой-нибудь яркий элемент, который будет бросаться в глаза и отвлекать от всего основного. Например, эта шапка или накидка с цветочным принтом. Как-то так.

Чёрное «Джошуа» на белом фоне бейджика плясало у Тайлера в глазах, а парень напротив него пытался отдышаться после своей проникновенной речи, с какой-то надеждой глядя на загруженного мыслями клиента.

— Эм, спасибо, мне нужно подумать, — Тайлер начал разглядывать вещи в руках, которые ему предложил Джош.

Было так просто обращаться к людям по именам, не произнося их вслух, что Тайлер по привычке стал называть консультанта по имени с бейджика, пусть даже оно могло быть вовсе ненастоящим.

— Хорошо, не буду отвлекать. Примерочные вон там, а я буду на кассе, — Джош недолго помялся на месте, прежде чем оставить клиента одного, и добавил: — Обращайся, если снова понадобиться моя помощь.

Тайлер не знал, зачем он пошел примерять всё, что надавал ему странный консультант Джошуа, но ему сразу полюбилась широкая свободная майка с нескромными вырезами по бокам, легкая длинная накидка с какими-то нежными по цвету бутонами и яркая шапка. Тайлер прищурился, пытаясь определить её такой знакомый «серый» цвет. Наверное, это жёлтый. Нет, жёлтый, кажется, выглядит ярче. Может быть, это зелёный или синий.

Он стоял перед зеркалом в примерочной и до рези в глазах смотрел на своё тусклое и серое отражение.

— Эй, ты там в порядке? — голос Джоша слишком внезапно и слишком участливо раздался где-то рядом, что Тайлер подпрыгнул на месте. — Ну, знаешь, мало ли, что бывает.

— Всё нормально! — кажется, собственный голос дал петуха, но этот странный парень Джош правда его напугал. — Эм, я сейчас переоденусь и уйду…

— Стоп, — Тайлер замер и забыл, как дышать, пока молчание висело в воздухе. — Ты в тех вещах, которые я тебе подобрал? — слишком дерзко для простого консультанта спросил парень с цветными волосами.

Тайлер почувствовал, как от этого повелительного тона мучительно краснеет его шея, а лицо, наоборот, теряет цветность:

— Да…

— Выйди в них, — снова будто команда, а потом голос Джоша мгновенно потеплел на несколько градусов, — если тебе не сложно. Мне просто, эм, интересно, как это выглядит, так что ты, ну, не обязан… 

Было слышно, что консультант уже сам жалеет о том, что сказал, поэтому, повинуясь какому-то странному порыву, Тайлер без слов щёлкнул замком примерочной и едва не столкнулся нос к носу с удивлённым Джошем.

— Воу, — выдохнул он, окидывая Тайлера нечитаемым взглядом, отчего тому захотелось срочно провалиться под землю.

— Ну как? — решил отшутиться парень, растягивая бледные губы в немного фальшивой улыбке, что со стороны, как ему часто говорили, смотрелось иногда очень жутко, и покрутился на месте.

— Это однозначно лучше просто жёлтой толстовки, хотя она тебе бы тоже жутко подошла, — усмехнулся Джошуа, складывая руки на груди и наблюдая за крутящимся перед ним парнем.

Тайлер поразился, что консультант явно понял его шутку. А ещё употребил слово «жутко» как комплимент, а не как укор или издёвку, в отличие от других людей.

_Или всё же это было насмешкой?_

— Ты это всем клиентам говоришь или только тем, у кого нет вкуса? — тут же поник Тайлер, опуская взгляд в пол и теряя весь задор.

— Шутишь? — встрепенулся консультант. — На тебе любая вещь будет смотреться, как на фотомодели.

Тайлер резко поднял взгляд своих шоколадных, как часто говорила его мама, глаз и, онемев, мучительно наблюдал, как лицо Джоша становится почти такого же серого оттенка, как волосы, а светло-темные радужки затапливаются чёрными зрачками от удивления.

— Извини, мне пора на кассу, а то моя напарница меня убьёт, — остаток фразы консультант уже договаривал через плечо, поспешно покидая клиента.

Нижнюю часть тела Тайлера будто отрезали, и он, не чувствуя ног, завалился обратно в примерочную кабинку, запираясь, и привалился к зеркальной стене.

Почему он такой неуклюжий в общении и заставляет людей вокруг себя чувствовать неловкость и сбегать, куда подальше? Даже с Джошем, хотя Тайлер вроде бы изначально понравился этому клёвому парню, иначе бы он не подошёл и не заговорил, да?

Зеркало запотело от частого дыхания, а отражение стало расплывчатым, каким-то чужим и злым. Нет, у Джоша такая работа: рассказывать монохроматам*, какой цвет одежды подошел бы к их глазам, даже если те никогда не увидят его нормальным зрением.

Тайлер со злостью начал сдергивать с себя одежду, не заботясь о её сохранности. И пусть порвётся — он всё оплатит, но не возьмёт ни за что эти вещи себе, потому что не достоин их и не достоин выбора Джоша. Он натянул на свое худое уродливое тело мешковатую тёмную худи и еле удержался, чтобы не затянуть шнуровку капюшона где-нибудь под носом, а еще лучше под своей шеей.

Перед самым выходом из примерочных Тайлер будто о что-то споткнулся, растеряв всю злость на себя.

— Добрый день, вы будете что-нибудь брать из этого или мне вернуть вещи на место? — по-странному сероволосая девушка с таким же странным «Холзи» на бейджике, будто кто-то взял и перемешал буквы её имени, дежурно улыбнулась клиенту, хотя глаза не отражали никакой радости, только обычное безучастие.

Где-то за её спиной на кассе стоял Джош и выглядел очень занятым, даже чересчур увлеченным работой.

— Я… — в последний момент Тайлер не успел отвести взгляд от лица с яркой макушкой, и Джош посмотрел на него и улыбнулся в ответ. — Я возьму это всё, и еще жёлтую толстовку из новой коллекции.

Он не знал, зачем ему эти вещи, но зато ему был необходим разговор с Джошем, пусть даже и последний.

— Хорошо, проходите на кассу, а я пока принесу вещь вашего размера, — Холзи окинула его уже не совсем безучастным взглядом, явно определяя не размер вещи по комплекции клиента, и пошла к дальним вешалкам.

Тайлер не помнил, как на ватных ногах дошёл до кассы и не растерял по пути вещи или не снёс пару жутких безликих манекенов, но внезапно Джош снова оказался слишком рядом, что тело опять забыло, как дышать.

— О, привет. Всё-таки надумал что-то купить? — дружелюбно отозвался парень, делая вид, что в примерочных ничего не произошло.

Тайлер был рад такому поведению консультанта, сглаживающего неловкость разговора, но какая-то его внутренняя часть почему-то впервые взбунтовалась этому.

— Ммм, я доверился вкусу профессионала и решил впервые в жизни поступить правильно, — снова пошутил Тайлер, а Джош улыбнулся.

В этот момент подошла Холзи с толстовкой и поинтересовалась, будет ли её мерить клиент, на что Тайлер отрицательно мотнул головой. Девушка, соблюдая рабочий этикет, тактично оставила его с кассиром наедине.

— Здорово, — Джош аккуратно убирал вещи в фирменный пакет, попутно пробивая их цену, а потом вдруг снова заговорил: — Ох, ты не подумай, что я специально выбрал тебе эти крутейшие шмотки, чтобы заработать магазину и себе больше прибыли, просто они реально тебе идут, и ты в них как будто светишься.

— Просто отлично, а то я не знал, в чем пойти на концерт, поэтому решил зайти сюда после работы. Понравилась вывеска, — и личные консультации, но чтобы не произнести этого, Тайлер вовремя растянул губы в улыбке.

Хватит на сегодня откровений и разговоров с горячими парнями.

— Наличные или карта? — слишком безрадостно для продавца спросил Джош.

— Карта, — выдохнул Тайлер.

Он тоже понимал, что это конец.

Протянув свою кредитку, Тайлер едва смог удержаться от дрожи по всему телу, когда на мгновение его пальцы соприкоснулись с пальцами Джоша.

— Извини, — консультант снова смутился, но быстро пришел в себя.

«Не извиняйся», — хотелось прокричать Тайлеру прямо Джошу в лицо, крепко сжав чужие пальцы в своих ладонях, но это выглядело бы очень странно, поэтому он продолжал разглядывать свои серые руки, пока продавец не отдал ему обратно карту и фирменный пакет с новыми вещами.

— Ваши покупки, чек лежит внутри. Приходите ещё, — Джош дежурно улыбнулся, и по тёмным глазам нельзя было понять, о чём думает этот человек.

— Спасибо, — прошелестел Тайлер, хотя обычно он был менее разговорчив с посторонними людьми.

Прямо на выходе из магазина, он не удержался и обернулся, чтобы увидеть серую картину того, как Холзи подходит к Джошу, спрятавшему лицо в своих ладонях, и кладет ему руку на плечо в утешающем жесте.

Тайлер Роберт Джозеф, ты снова всё испортил.

***

По пути домой, Тайлер не обращал внимание на своё окружение, поглубже натянув капюшон тёмной худи и глядя на носки потрёпанных чёрных кед. По дороге до дома он не переставал прокручивать в голове, всё произошедшее в магазине, пока его кто-то с силой не дернул за локоть назад с проезжей части.

Сердце пропустило удар в робкой догадке, кто же это мог быть таким грубым и заботливым одновременно, но тут же забилось в бешеном ритме, едва Тайлер ощутил поток воздуха пронесшейся перед ним машины.

— Смотри по сторонам, парень, — пробурчал под нос с сигаретой в зубах какой-то долговязый тип. — Не видишь что ли, только сейчас загорелся зелёный?

Тайлер поднял глаза и уставился в ярко-зелёный мигающий глаз светофора.

— Как слепые кроты вылазят из своих нор, нарываясь на неприятности, — пробубнил спаситель, обходя с потоком толпы Тайлера, зависшего на первый увиденный в своей жизни, _настоящий_ цвет.

Когда зелёный цвет мигнул в последний раз, снова переключаясь на тёмно-серый, Тайлер вышел из транса.

Он тут же запустил руку в пакет с новыми вещами и разочарованно достал оттуда шапку всё ещё тёмно-серого цвета. Это не зелёный, но, может быть, синий или _красный_. Возможно, Тайлер скоро это узнает. Он запрокинул голову к серому небу, гадая, кто подарил ему самый дорогой в жизни подарок: настоящее ощущение цветов в этом ярком и красочном мире.

Теперь Тайлер безбожно растягивал дорогу до дома, разглядывая зелёные листья деревьев, зелёную траву, зелёные почтовые ящики. Один раз он даже увидел тёмно-зелёную машину, быстро скрывшуюся за поворотом, словно та стыдилась своего блёклого цвета.

Вряд ли это был парень с перехода. Может быть, это его новый напарник по имени Брендон? Тот прибежал под конец смены Тайлера, громко извиняясь и тараторя слова с дикой, даже для Тайлера, скоростью. Они пожали друг другу руки в честь знакомства, хотя Джозеф всячески избегал физического контакта, как оказалось, очень зря, зато круг его возможных соулмейтов был сильно сужен.

После прощания с Брендоном он столкнулся в дверях с клиентом, который был ниже Тайлера почти на голову и стукнулся ему в подбородок лбом. Парень хотел было извиниться, но Джозеф слишком спешил, потому что не знал, сколько времени потратит на шоппинг в торговом центре, где располагался их маленький музыкальный магазинчик. Зато напарник быстро подбежал к парню, по-братски закинув руку на плечо, и повёл к стенду с новинками, вливая свои сладкие и искусительные речи в уши растерявшегося клиента.

В лифте Тайлер случайно соприкоснулся с блондином, который работал в Старбаксе, куда часто заходил Джозеф после окончания смены. Они просто одновременно попытались нажать кнопку закрытия двери, и это было жутко неловко.

А потом Тайлер был в одном магазине с Джошем. Эта мысль сладко будоражила сознание, переливаясь крыльями воображаемой бабочки всеми оттенками зелёного. Но ещё к нему прикасалась Холзи, отдавая жёлтую толстовку перед кассой…

Это огорчало. Соулмейты не всегда были теми людьми, которые нравились с первого взгляда. Это вообще могли быть невзрачные серые незнакомцы, всего лишь одним прикосновением подарившие вам цветной мир, но потом исчезнувшие навсегда из вашей жизни.

Дом встретил Тайлера зелёной лужайкой, которую он так ненавидел стричь, а теперь радовался ей как ребенок.

— Мам, я дома! — прокричал он с порога, потому что на душе было легко: хотелось петь в голос, сочинять новые песни или отыграть целый матч в баскетбол.

— Привет, милый. Как прошел день? — миссис Джозеф появилась на пороге кухни, улыбаясь хорошему настроению сына.

— Замечательно. Кстати, милое _зелёное_ платье.

— Поздравляю тебя, дорогой мой! Ты нас познакомишь со своим соулмейтом или ещё не знаешь, кто это?

Кажется, вмиг растерявший живость вид Тайлера красноречиво всё рассказал матери.

— Не переживай, малыш. В нашей семье все всегда находят свою родственную душу и проживают с ней всю отведённую жизнь. Папа тоже будет гордится тобой.

— Спасибо, мам.

— Не похвастаешься покупками? — женщина намекнула на пакет в руках сына, желая отвлечь его от грустных мыслей.

— Извини, нет настроения, надо готовиться к выступлению. Можешь посмотреть их сама. Я пока переоденусь.

Тайлер передал пакет матери в руки и поплелся на второй этаж в свою комнату.

— Какой красивый цвет… — услышал он в спину и обернулся на мгновение, чтобы заметить в руках матери жёлтую, как «цыпленок и одуванчик», толстовку.

***

В клубе было ещё тихо и безлюдно. Тайлер настраивал свою укулеле, подключал синтезатор и всячески старался не показывать своё волнение.

Оказывается, у него была оранжевая пижама. Теперь понятно, почему мама так на неё странно смотрела, развешивая одёжку после стирки. «Будто бы тюремная роба», — ворчала она.

Небо было ярко-голубым, вода в бассейне бирюзовой, а гвоздики в ушах сестры нежно-васильковыми.

Он оделся на концерт в новые вещи. Черное, белое и… Тайлер долго держал в руках темно-серую шапку и сравнивал её по цвету с другими вещами из своего гардероба. Кто-то делил одежду в шкафу по цветам, хотя не различал их, просто с детства привыкая, что вот эта кепка красная, а вот этот шарф должен быть синим. Тайлер порывался спросить у матери, какого цвета вязанная вещь в его руках, но передумал. Пусть он будет выглядеть пугалом в глазах нормальных людей, скоро он окончательно станет одним из них, а пока что можно быть живым воплощением безумного и несочетаемого.

Зал начинал понемногу наполняться, пока что основная масса людей сидела вдоль барной стойки. Тайлер перебирал струны черными от грима пальцами, импровизируя случайными аккордами, и молча размышлял.

Он сказал Джошу о концерте, но не успел сообщить, где и когда он проходит. Шанс увидеть его здесь был ничтожно мал, но Тайлер внимательно всматривался в растущую толпу, щурясь от неяркого света синих софитов. Синих. Прожекторы мелькали по головам пришедших, окрашивая в безумно яркие цвета.

Тайлер скосил взгляд на свои ноги, одетые в чёрные ботинки и всё ещё тёмно-серые высокие носки. Может быть они правда такого цвета и не стоит ждать чуда, как и от шапки на его голове. Мало ли, что говорил ему Джош сегодня в магазине.

Ди-джей приглушил свою музыку, и Тайлер подошёл к микрофону, чтобы без предисловий запеть, растворяясь в музыке, в свете софитов, в редких подпевающих голосах. Музыка была его глотком свежего воздуха, прыжком с парашютом, фейерверком посреди ясного ночного неба. Она делала его живым, помогала оставаться на плаву и не давала раствориться в сером мире с первыми лучами солнца.

Тайлер очнулся только во время негромких аплодисментов. Коротко поблагодарив всех слушателей и одобрив пару смешных выкриков из зала, он скрылся со сцены, где его тут же перехватил Крис.

— Тайлер, пошли, познакомлю тебя кое с кем, — проговорил друг и повел певца за собой в служебную часть клуба тусклыми коричневыми коридорами. — Помнишь, я говорил, что в твоих песнях чего-то не хватает? Так вот, недавно их прослушивал снова и понял, что если добавить в них живой ритм, то это будет почти идеально. Пока следующие ребята готовятся к выступлению, я представлю тебя их временному барабанщику. Он парень талантливый, может, согласится помочь тебе.

Они завалились в маленькое помещение, забитое вышедшим из строя оборудованием и украшениями тематических вечеринок. На старой акустической колонке вполоборота к двери сидел парень в тёмно-серой кепке на голове, надетой задом наперёд, и крутил в нервных пальцах барабанные палочки, не замечая вошедших.

— А вот и он, — громко, чтобы на них обратили внимание, объявил Крис, а барабанщик резко обернулся, вытаскивая наушники из ушей. — Знакомься, это Джош.

Тайлер остро почувствовал желание зажмуриться и досчитать до десяти, надеясь, что происходящее не сон.

— Эй, привет… — знакомо улыбнулся Джош, вставая с места и подходя ближе к забывшему как дышать Тайлеру.

— Джош, у тебя скоро выход. Не задерживайтесь, ребята.

Дверь за Крисом захлопнулась, отрезая Тайлера от реального мира, который снова стал приобретать краски. Джош долго вглядывался в его лицо своими по-кошачьи каре-зелёными глазами, а потом заговорил:

— Когда ты ушел, я чуть не ослеп. Честно, я так испугался. Сам знаешь, что это значит — твоя родственная душа ушла в другой мир… А потом я открыл глаза и увидел ярко-голубые волосы Эшли и собственные красные в отражении зеркала. Вокруг было столько цветов, а не было самого главного — того, кто их мне подарил, — Джош замолчал, задумчиво жуя губу, а потом продолжил снова: — У Холзи есть друг в охране центра, он помог отследить по камерам, откуда ты пришёл. В твоём магазине парень со странной причёской рассказал о концерте, где и когда ты будешь на нём. Я так сильно удивился, когда мне позже позвонил друг и пригласил в это же место, чтобы заменить их приболевшего барабанщика в группе на вечер. Тайлер, это судьба. Ты мой соулмейт, данный ею. Я пойму, если ты будешь против всего этого, но…

Тайлер просто прижался к губам Джоша, обмирая от страха и своей храбрости, ожидая и боясь всего, но не смея желать слишком многого. Но Джош был удивительным, особенным, другим. Барабанщик мало того, что принял его, их связь и поцелуй, так и вдвойне возвращал это всё Тайлеру.

Когда в коридоре послышались приближающиеся шаги, Тайлер еле оторвался от ярко-красных губ Джоша.

— Твои волосы красные, как… — пробормотал он, выравнивая дыхание.

— Как твои носки или шапка? — усмехнулся Джош, когда Тайлер мельком посмотрел на свои ноги и стянул с головы правда красную шапку.

— Нет, — парень запустил руку в мягкие волосы своей родственной души и тепло улыбнулся, — они красные, как любовь.

**Author's Note:**

> * Монохромазия — (греч. monos chroma) — врождённая полная цветовая слепота. Человек, страдающий монохромазией, различает цвета только по их яркости. Людей, больных этим заболеванием, называют монохроматами.  
> Заимствую это определение для своего мира.


End file.
